


The Nightmare

by RosieJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, References to Suicide, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Potter keeps having dreams of what could have happened during the last battle with Voldemort. Trigger Warning inside. Canon Character Death mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare

**The Nightmare**

**_By Rosie Jade_ **

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything, except Rose Potter and her mentioned nameless sister.**

**AN:This is a trigger warning, there is a part in this story where the main character has a dream about committing suicide. If this bothers you please do not read. There is also Canon character death mentioned.  
**

I woke up suddenly breathing heavily; I looked around and saw I was still in my bedroom. My husband stirred next to me.

"Rosie-" he said in a groggy voice "-was it the same nightmare?"

I nodded and snuggled into his comforting arms. "

It's just a dream, Rose" he said, as he was falling back to sleep, leaving me alone with my tragic, horrifying thoughts.

I had been having the same dream for the past few weeks. It always started out the same, it was the final battle and Percy had just told the Minster he was a spy for the light. Then everything went in slow motion, Rockwood would shoot a "Reducto" at the wall behind them and blow it to smithereens, but instead of me putting up a shield charm and protecting them, the wall would hit Fred.

Then a flash of white and he's lying in the Great Hall next to a dead Remus, Tonks and Colin Creevey, his face is pale white and the Weasley's are surrounding him crying, I look the worst, though I'm down on my knees at his side, his limp hand in my own.

**(If suicide bothers you do not read past this point)**

Another white flash and there's a note telling the Weasley's and my brother and sister that i just can't live without Fred anymore, then a flash of green light and it's over.

I always wake up right then, having committed suicide from the painful loss of Fred. Fred is always next to me though, there to offer comforting words and a shoulder to cry on, so that when I finally fall back to sleep, rapped in Fred's arm's, nightmare free, I know Fred will always be there for me if i need him.

**FIN**


End file.
